Delinquent
by heyitspeiji
Summary: Yoshiki's had enough.


**Delinquent**

**(warning: contains triggering material and might make the reader feel uncomfortable)**

Every time the phone rang, no one picked up.

Normal day at school.

Yoshiki opened the door to gym, and immediately, the class stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing and stared at the bleach blond with wide eyes and parted lips, though there was a hatred spark in some, and in some, a sorry spark. The coach, right away, grabbed Yoshiki by the collar, hardly lifting him off the ground. "Showin' up late again, ay, Kishinuma?" the coach growled disgustingly. A blank, unamused expression, but a hint of something else emerged on the delinquent's face. "Heh. I don't get why you even try anymore. You're a filthy delinquent. You've no future. You're jackin' up your life worse by smoking and skippin' class. You've skipped enough, you should just leave and not come back."

* * *

Then to home room.

"-Oh, hey, Kishinuma-kun. You haven't turned in your assignment, and you're awfully late-"

"I know."

Yoshiki slumped down into his seat and stared at his shoes, his eyes a shade of pewter grey that they hadn't been before.

"Kishinuma-kun, you need to turn in your homework on time," Ayumi leaned towards the blond.

* * *

Later, His cellphone rang.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

He answered.

"Goddammit son, you forgot to take Miki's lunch, she just about starved. What's it, the third time in a row this week?" He hung up just as he answered.

Yoshiki's angered father continued to call and call and call, but he ignored it and entered the bathroom.

The medical cabinet was open, as he grabbed the sleeping pills and popped the top.

_Delinquent.._

The words rang in his mind, as he emptied pills into the palm of his hand, expression hidden by shadows.

All these years.. All of these years of having no one there to support him, always snapping at him for every little thing, reminding him of how horrible of a son, student, and brother he was. Constant calls of lashing.

_Delinquent.._

He didn't hesitate to swallow the whole, and immediately gave in and sunk to his knees on the floor.

Loneliness, regret, hatred, anger, depression, failure.

Suicide.

On the end of the line, Isao sat with his fists clenched and veins bulging in anger.

"That bastard's playing innocent, eh? Trying to hide from his daddy's anger? Afraid of what'll happen if he's put in time-out?"

At the same time, Yoshiki fell unconscious.

* * *

The next day.

No one noticed until the coach seemed happier, the teachers seemed more confident, and there was an extra desk. "Hey.. where's Yoshiki?" the blond's best friend, Satoshi, asked no one in particular.

"Probably skipping today, like he does. Why?" replied Naomi Nakashima.

"Ah.. I don't know," Morishige Sakutaro added, "I'd tried calling his cellphone. He answers every time I call him, but this time.. no answer."

Ayumi Shinozaki rose to her feet. "You guys.. I feel suddenly exhausted, and my stomach hurts.." "Eh? Go to the nurse if you need, Shinozaki-san."

"No.." Ayumi's expression darkened. "It's Kishinuma-kun."

Before anyone knew it, Ayumi bolted out the door and made a mad dash for Yoshiki's apartment, where she'd been inside while it was raining, a generous and kind gesture from the male. Some reason, the door to his room was unlocked. She tapped it slightly, and it swung open.

"Kishinuma.."

She searched for where he could be.

"Kishinuma?"

The door to the bathroom was locked tight as she tried to open it, but the light was on inside.

"Kishinuma? Kishinuma..? Kishinuma-kun!"

She banged her fists on the door in a panic. Ayumi stopped and scanned the room, looking for another source. Ah, a paperclip. She jumbled it into a makeshift lockpick, which she stuck into the keyhole and messed with until it opened. An eerie feeling grew over the blunette. She wanted to step inside, yet again she was scared. The door opened enough to where she could catch glimpse of his shoe. With the side of her hand, she pushed open the door completely, horrified at what lay before her. Yoshiki was lifeless, leaning against the wall, a phone at his side and a plastic jar at his other. She gulped back tears and screams, quite maturely, something Yoshiki'd be proud of. She slowly, hesitantly, picked up the jar and read the label.

_Sleeping pills… no.. no.. no.. Does this mean he.. killed himself?_

Ayumi suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and fell to the floor on her knees, accidentally placing her hand over Yoshiki's cold one, which caused her to bawl more.

_Why.. why did you, Kishinuma-kun?_

The phone began to blare again.

Ayumi slowly answered Yoshiki's cellphone.

"-You worthless little shit, thinking you can hide from daddy? Why don't you face me like a real man? That's right, you're not a man! You never were! You're a complete pussy-"

Isao raged on and on, and Ayumi's eyes widened even more.

"That's not true,"

Ayumi suddenly spoke, interrupting the man.

"Kishinuma-kun is- _was_ a very honest, kind, caring, and selfless man. He wasn't the best at school, but so what? I- _w-we_, love.. him very much.. and if you can't realize that, then you're not.. a man.."

It was all she could do to not bawl into the phone.


End file.
